A Vidente
A Vidente era um demônio de nível superior com o poder de ver o futuro, bem como a mãe substituta do Herdeiro da Fonte. Conforme revelado pelo Livro das Sombras, ela tinha milhares de anos e serviu várias fontes. Depois que a Oráculo foi derrotada por Cole Turner, ela atuou como a principal conselheira da Fonte da geração das Encantadas. Foi gradualmente revelado que a vidente era uma mulher desonesta e manipuladora com seus próprios planos nefastos, e seus numerosos poderes (como premonição e imunidade a feitiços e encantamentos) fazem dela um inimigo perigoso que só poderia ser derrotado pelo Poder das Três. História Séculos atrás, a Fonte mandou a Vidente construir uma gaiola para conter Homem Alto. A Vidente foi apresentada advertindo a Fonte contra o desencadeamento do Vazio, profetizando que, se ele fizesse isso, tudo seria destruído e nada restaria do mundo, e logo após persuadir Cole a receber a cavidade para proteger Phoebe. Depois de ajudar a destruir a Fonte, a Vidente selou a Cavidade de volta em sua caixa com a ajuda de Phoebe. Visão da Destruição da Fonte A Vidente previu a morte da Fonte, caso ele tomasse a Cavidade, e tentou avisá-lo várias vezes. É plausível que a Vidente tenha previsto os eventos que ocorreriam após o fim da Fonte. As ocorrências que levaram à gravidez de Phoebe, com o filho de Cole, também estavam presumivelmente previstas. É provável que seu plano para se tornar a nova Fonte tenha se formado depois de receber essa visão. Fazendo de Cole a Fonte O que nem Cole nem as encantadas sabiam é que a Vidente secretamente pretendia que Cole se tornasse a próxima Fonte. Ela sabia que havia um vazio na alma de Cole, onde Belthazor havia sido uma vez, e acreditava que a Fonte iria entrar naquele vazio e assumi-lo completamente. Depois que Cole percebe que ele assumiu os poderes da Fonte, o Vidente atua como seu principal conselheiro. Inicialmente, ela se opôs à determinação de Cole em fazer Phoebe sua rainha, embora ela o tenha ajudado a enganar Phoebe para que se casasse com ele em um casamento sombrio, para que seu filho nascesse mal. Enquanto Cole acreditava que ele poderia usar o amor de Phoebe para ele transformar seu mal (ou pelo menos separá-la de suas irmãs), a Vidente pensou que o amor de Phoebe poderia afastar Cole do mal. Servindo a Nova Fonte Desconhecido para Cole, a Vidente projetou duas tentativas para matar Phoebe na esperança de que ele faria dela sua rainha em seu lugar. Ela enganou Kurzon, um rival de longa data da Fonte, para ir atrás de Phoebe com promessas de que ele seria coroado como a próxima Fonte. No dia do casamento de Cole e Phoebe, ela desenterrou um Demônio Lázaro e secretamente ordenou que ele matasse Phoebe. Quando esse plano falhou, ela enganou Cole para contratar um demônio feminino de nível superior, Julie, como seu assistente pessoal. Ela esperava que Julie seduzisse Cole longe de Phoebe. Foi apenas na véspera da coroação de Cole como a Fonte que a Vidente finalmente decidiu apoiar Phoebe como a nova rainha. Cole estava prestes a desistir de seus poderes depois que Phoebe, inadvertidamente, descobriu que ele era um demônio novamente, mas o Vidente convenceu Phoebe de que Cole precisava dela ao seu lado. Logo após sua coroação, Cole ordenou a Vidente que desse a Phoebe um tônico que não apenas fortaleceria seu filho bebê, mas destruiria o lado bom de Phoebe também. Quando Phoebe descobriu sobre isso, bem como o fato de que Cole matou uma inocente que suas irmãs estavam protegendo, ela renunciou a sua coroa e se juntou a suas irmãs para vencer Cole. Roubando o Herdeiro da Fonte Depois que Cole foi derrotado, o Vidente roubou a criança não nascida de Phoebe - o herdeiro da Fonte de Todos o Mal, e a transferiu para o corpo dela por meio de um feitiço. Ela disse a Phoebe que a criança nunca foi dela nem de Cole, mas que era dela desde o momento da concepção. A Vidente então chamou O Conselho e se tornou a nova Fonte. Ela foi derrotada logo depois, quando tentou matar as Encantadas, pois não conseguia lidar com todo o poder do bebê. Quando a Vidente lançou fogo contra elas, as irmãs entoaram o feitiço Poder das Três que criou um escudo protetor ao redor da gaiola. Quando o poder da criança subjugou a Vidente, ela derrotou a si mesma e a todos os demônios presentes. Realidade Alternativa thumb|right|A Vidente no [[Centenário Encantado]] Após seu retorno do deserto demoníaco, Cole Turner juntou forças com os Avatares em uma última tentativa desesperada de trazer Phoebe de volta. Com seu poder recém-descoberto, ele criou uma realidade em que o Poder das Três nunca foi reconstituído por Paige Matthews. Nesta realidade alternativa, Cole era Belthazor mais uma vez e serviu diretamente sob a Fonte de Todo o Mal. A Vidente agiu como seu conselheiro pessoal e derrotou um demônio que fez uma piada sobre a idade de Cole em sua festa de aniversário. Como na realidade original, ela afirmou ter previsto que Cole e Phoebe conceberiam um herdeiro poderoso se permanecessem juntos, mas não está claro se ela ainda tinha uma agenda desconhecida de longo prazo. Livro das Sombras .]] :A Vidente :Um demônio de nível superior :que esteve :por aí :a milhares de :anos. Porque ela :tem o poder de :ver o futuro, ela :é uma das principais conselheiras :a fonte de todo :Mal. Na verdade, ela serviu várias fontes, optando por :permanecem perto do poder supremo. Ela é uma artesã mágica e :mestre em feitiços e tônicos, mas só mata quando ela tem que. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|Premonição thumb|right|Brilhando ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções. ;Poderes Ativos *'Brilhar:' Um método de teletransporte que deixa um contorno brilhante do corpo por alguns milissegundos. *'Criação de Portal:' A habilidade de abrir portais para outros locais ou planos. A Vidente abriu uma vez um portal através de um armário em uma tentativa de raptar Phoebe Halliwell. *'Premonição:' A habilidade de prever eventos passados, presentes e futuros. Ela foi capaz de ver eventos selecionados à vontade e foi capaz de enviar premonições para os outros. *'Pirocinese:' A habilidade de criar e manipular o fogo. Na realidade alternativa criada por Cole Turner, ela usou esse poder para derrotar um demônio na festa. *'Sensoriamento:' A habilidade de sentir a localização de outros seres mágicos. *'Invocação:' A habilidade de invocar outros seres para a presença de alguém. Ela usou esse poder para invocar Cole e Phoebe para o Submundo. Ela também usou para trazer Phoebe e Paige para o conselho enquanto eles estavam dentro da gaiola. *'Eco de Voz:' A habilidade de projetar a própria voz em uma sala sem estar fisicamente presente. *'Artesanato: '''Conforme revelado pelo Livro das Sombras e posteriormente comprovado por suas interações com O Homem Alto, a Vidente era uma talentosa artesã mágica - nas ordens da Fonte, ela construiu uma gaiola de magia inquebrável para conter o Homem Alto, que o aprisionou com sucesso. por incontáveis séculos, especialmente considerando como a gaiola não deixaria nenhuma magia sair. ;''Outros Poderes *'Imortalidade:' A habilidade de possuir uma expectativa de vida infinita e um processo de envelhecimento interrompido. A Vidente é mencionada como tendo existido por milhares de anos. *'Imunidade:' A habilidade de ser imune a certos poderes, feitiços ou poções. A Vidente estava imune a feitiços, encantos e a habilidade de atirar de fogo de Phoebe. *'Alta Resistência:' A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a danos físicos e mágicos. Notas e Curiosidades e Alyssa Milano durante as filmagens de Marry-Go-Round]] * O Vidente tem um amigo que trabalha com o vento. Quando Phoebe, a Rainha do Submundo, quis que a tempestade fora da cobertura parasse, a Vidente disse que sua amiga estava fora da cidade. * O desenho do Vidente no Livro das Sombras é baseado em sua foto promocional. Esta foto promocional foi uma versão recortada da foto com Alyssa Milano de Marry-Go-Round (ver foto) * Ela é a primeira Vidente a aparecer no programa e a única que aparece por mais de 3 episódios. * Ela é a primeira vilã feminina significativa para o enredo, bem como a primeira fonte feminina. * Embora A Vidente tivesse o poder de ver o futuro, ela não previu sua própria morte, como vidente de Kyra. * Cada Vidente da série pode ser explicado como sábio, mas também pode ser explicado como desconfiado e não apreciado pela sua própria espécie. A confiança da Fonte do Vidente é o que também levou à sua morte. * É possível que a vidente tenha um nome real como Kyra, que era uma vidente demoníaca e também era conhecida como "o vidente", até que ela queria se tornar humana e revelou seu nome real. * No dub espanhol latino-americano da série, "Vidente" é o nome real da personagem; um erro de tradução, já que seu nome deveria ser "La Vidente", a tradução em inglês para "O vidente". Galeria SeerPhoebe5.jpg| Seerphoebe6.jpg Seerphoebe7.jpg SEEREAR2.jpg| Seerphoebe9.jpg| Seersource1.jpg| Seersource2.jpg| Seersource3.jpg| Seersourcegrimoire.jpg Seersourcegrimoire3.jpg| Seersource6.jpg| Seersource7.jpg| Seersource8.jpg| Seersource9.jpg| Seersoureburn.jpg| Seercrystalcage.jpg| Seersourcecrystalcage.jpg Charmed421 710.jpg| Aparições A Vidente apareceu em um total de 8 episódios ao longo da série. ; Temporada 4 : Charmed and Dangerous : The Three Faces of Phoebe : Marry-Go-Round : The Fifth Halliwheel : We're Off to See the Wizard : Long Live the Queen : Womb Raider ; Temporada 5 : Centennial Charmed Referências Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Entrada no Livro das Sombras Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Videntes Categoria:Mal Categoria:Males Derrotados